


Nighttime Conversations Between an Injured Being and His Lover

by stellacanta



Series: Love Never Dies [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: draucorweek day 1 prompts: “let me sleep you horrible human” // Titus being injured on the field and Cor having to take care of him“Let me sleep, you horrible human,” Titus groaned into the pillow.He stopped from where he was prodding the bullet holes to stare blankly at the man. His eyes narrowed. “I’m not human and you know it.” He got a quiet exhale in return. A toothy smirk spread across his face. “Or would you like me to shift into my actual form and peck the bullets out? I’ll have you know I’m larger than this apartment and it would be very uncomfortable for the both of us.”“And I’m bigger than the entire apartment block,” Titus replied sleepily back. “What’s your point?”Cor stared pointedly at his bedmate’s back before he gave an annoyed huff and stormed off to the bathroom just around the hall.





	Nighttime Conversations Between an Injured Being and His Lover

There was a solid lump on the bed when Cor entered the bedroom. Without even taking a peek under the covers, he knew who it was – there was only one person that would be sleeping on his bed without a care in the world, he took off his jacket and debated between throwing it onto a chair crammed into the corner of the room or laying it on the back. In the end, he ended up draping it neatly over the back of the chair (he was going to need to wear it again tomorrow after all), slipped his pants off and folded them neatly on the chair, and slipped into the bed next to the lump. That was when he noticed the red marks on the person’s back.

Cor tore off the blankets and his bedmate, one Titus Drautos, captain of the kingsglaive, grunted and curled in on himself. The captain didn’t react until he pushed up the man’s tank to reveal nearly a dozen bloody, half-healed bullet wounds in his back. “Let me sleep, you horrible human,” Titus groaned into the pillow.

He stopped from where he was prodding the bullet holes to stare blankly at the man. His eyes narrowed. “I’m not human and you know it.” He got a quiet exhale in return. A toothy smirk spread across his face. “Or would you like me to shift into my actual form and peck the bullets out? I’ll have you know I’m larger than this apartment and it would be very uncomfortable for the both of us.”

“And I’m bigger than the entire apartment block,” Titus replied sleepily back. “What’s your point?”

Cor stared pointedly at his bedmate’s back before he gave an annoyed huff and stormed off to the bathroom just around the hall. “This won’t kill me you know,” he heard called towards him as he dug around for the medical kit he kept under the sink for just this reason.

“Are you seriously going to keep those bullets in you,” he asked as he shoved Titus roughly onto his front and got out the tweezers, cotton balls, and bottle of antiseptic. Anger bled through his voice. “What did you do? Walk off that mission without even stopping by medical even though you were-“ Cor paused to quietly count the number of bullet holes in the man’s back. “-shot ten times?”

“Cor,” Titus said as he turned to face him, no small amount of amusement in his voice. “You know that-“ Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a bitten off groan as Cor plucked out one bullet with tweezers and jabbed a cotton ball wet with rubbing alcohol into the wound.

“What was that dear,” Cor asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

“You’re a terrible being and you know it.” Cor cackled in response and dropped the bloody bullet onto the lid of the kit and moved onto the next bullet. He delighted in the grunts and groans that Titus kept making as he removed every single bullet and disinfected every single wound, _thoroughly_.

“I’d offer to sew them up but I think you and I know they’re going to be healing before morning,” he said as he placed everything back into the kit and got up to dispose of the bullets in the nearest trash can. Perhaps he should keep them, he thought as the bullets fell into trash in a series of satisfying thunks. He could start a collection of them and shove the whole morbid thing in Titus’ face whenever the other man suggested he just keep them in.

Cor applied gauze over each of the bloody holes in Titus’ back before he went to put the med kit away and slipped back into bed with Titus. He gave a half-hearted smile when he felt Titus reach for his hand and press a kiss to its back. “You don’t need to worry about me, dear heart,” Titus said as he pulled the blankets over them with his free hand. “I will be fine as I always am.”

“Except you’re an idiot who insists on going on the field to shield his men from bullets with his _own body_.” Titus had nothing to say, but pressed another kiss to the back of his hand. Cor yanked his hand away and got into a comfortable position behind him. He pulled his partner to his front, lightly cuddling him while being careful not to put too much pressure on Titus’ back. “Bullet deflecting scales, but you never think to pull them out in battle?”

Titus chuckled. “That would be awkward to do mid-battle, my dear flame, and I’m sure you know it.”

“You know, I feel like _you_ should be the first recipient of body armor crafted from _your own_ scales. Teach you to go around soaking up bullets and then keeping them in your body. It’s a wonder you haven’t gotten lead poisoning yet.” Titus’ soft laughter was the last thing he heard as he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


End file.
